


Masquerade

by TheDevilInHerself



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Romance, opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilInHerself/pseuds/TheDevilInHerself
Summary: It's Halloween night, and the members of Talon have infiltrated a masquerade ball for the elite and famous on an assassination mission. But things don't go according to plan as Reaper encounters an enchanting young woman.





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shortened version of an idea I had for a full series. I turned it into a oneshot, but if you all like it, let me know and I'll write the full series when I finish some one of my current series.

The bright and vibrant colors, the ornate tapestries that hung about the exquisite architecture, the beautiful and glamorous people that filled the marbled halls, giving it a sort of ghostly, haunting life with their laughter and chatter. It all made him sick. Gabriel stood off in a corner, hesitant to enter the dazzling light of the ballroom, eyes scanning the room meticulously in search of any threats or signs their cover had been blown. All around him were drunken revelers, cackling and chortling at their dry humor and ill perceived wit.

Letting out a low growl, the man shifted in his heavy and overheated costume, checking again to make sure his skull mask was fastened securely. The last thing he needed was for it to slip. All the other guests were also in masks, splendid and ornate. But then, that was the point of a masquerade ball.

Somewhere, amongst this writhing mass, was their target. A high ranking general, the man was making great strides to avoid a war with the Omnics, doing everything in his power to help Overwatch build back up into the great force it once was. With all the masked figures about, a stealthy assassination would be easy, they just had to find him first.

Sombra and Amélie were flirting their way through the crowd in an attempt to play to the general’s ego. Meanwhile, Akande was impressively social. Despite his intimidating stature and demeanor, he was a very easy man to converse with, maneuvering social situations with ease and charm. He could be seen, standing nearly a foot over the other merrymakers, tilting his head back with a hearty laugh as all around him hooted along in great amusement.

That just left Gabriel. Grumpy, unsociable, uncomfortable Gabriel.

He didn’t know why he needed to be there. Stealth wasn’t his forte and he was never good at maneuvering social event. Even in his days at Overwatch, he had usual spent his time at these events at the open bar, drinking till Jack or Ana dragged him off, sick of him making a scene. But he couldn’t do that here. There was too much at stake.

Again, his eyes swept over the masses, studying the various masks in an attempt to discern which one hid his target, but to no avail. Several minutes passed in much the same manner, till finally, Akande approached him, smile bright and welcoming in its deception.

“Any luck?” Turning to look up at the man that towered over him, Gabriel let a disgruntled hum slip past his mask. “Well maybe if you actually got out into the crowd, you would have some better luck.” Face half covered by his mask of a rhino, Gabriel could tell by the purse to the man’s lips that he was in business mode.

“Why did you even need me to come along? I am of no use in these scenarios.” The shorter man grumbled.

“This mission is too important. I want as many pieces in play as possible. Plus, this is a mission you can actually blend in on.” Sparing the other a jovial grin, Akande wasn’t surprised when the shorter man just spared him a disgruntled growl, turning his attention back to the drunken partygoers. “Go out into the crowd, socialize, you’ll be of more use that way.” The dark man stated flatly as he turned to take his leave. “Besides, you look suspicious just sulking in the corner.”

As much as he hated to admit it, Gabriel knew the other was right. Resolving that tonight was going to be nothing more than a miserable experience, he straightened himself with a huff. The sooner he could find General O’Sullivan and kill him the sooner this could end. So the man stepped down from his elevated perch, moving to mix with the swarm of debauchery and sin.

Wading his way into the crowd, Gabriel grimaced beneath the mask at all the drunken fools that jostled about. Despite his discomfort, he did his best to discern the identities of the many guests, keeping to the outer ring to avoid the dancing that consumed the center. There were celebrities, politicians, businessmen and performers, all swaying about the room in disjointed patterns. But try as he might, the man had no success over the course of the next hour.

Frustrated and hot, Gabriel prepared to make his way back to his corner, checking his mask again as he pushed past a particularly drunken fool that clambered up the grand stairs a few steps to look out over the crowd. The Talon agent only faltered when he heard the man’s booming voice ringing out from behind him.

“Ladies and gentlemen. It is my pleasure to introduce to you, our esteemed guest of the evening, and one of the loveliest women I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Now, when I invited you all here, did I not tell you that I would be bringing one of the brightest stars to shine today? And many of you doubted me. And now, singing for you tonight, le joyau de Paris.”

Applause erupted all around Gabriel as all heads turned in the same direction, eager to catch a glance of this renowned woman. At the top of the stairs appeared a young looking woman, shapely and glowing under the rosey lights that illuminated her. Her gown was black with ornate red accents, her mask covering only the upper portion of her features with the face of a demon, two large twisting horns sprouting from her hair. Many cheered as she came into sight, men whistling, women trying to look disinterested.

Gabriel had never heard of her. She looked a bit young to be so well celebrated by such famous and influential people. But then she began to sing.

As the music played, Gabriel felt himself holding his breath, eyes transfixed on the woman as her lilting voice carried him to a far away place, where it was only the two of them and her song was sung for his ears alone. It was like nothing he had ever heard. More real and haunting and ethereal than anything he had experienced before. Everything around him faded away, and all his senses were overwhelmed by her. Her voice, so soothing, so effeminate and lyrical. Smoother than satin and sweeter than even the greatest treats, Gabriel felt his heart begin to melt, swelling and souring with the notes she carried. Never before had he been so enamored, so swept away by feelings, unexplainable and all consuming.

As her song came to an end, the man found himself paralyzed, unable to look away as she glided down the steps towards him, mind still playing the sound of her angelic voice over and over again in his head. He felt compelled to move towards her, to speak to her, to hear more of that inspiring voice. But as her lips pursed, eyes sharp and displeased, a sense of intimidation never before felt took over the man. As her eyes locked on him, Gabriel was consumed by a feeling of nervous excitement that he hadn’t felt since he was sixteen. With hurried step, the woman came to stand directly in front of him, assertive and forceful as she spoke.

That is how you met him.

“Would you dance with me?” You asked, tone sharp, as if it wasn’t really a question and more of an order.

“Huh?” Was all he could think to say in response, so caught off guard by your directness.

“Please?” Your eyes pleaded with him. While Gabriel struggling for a response, another man came over to interject himself into the conversation.

“My dear. You simple must dance with me. I do believe this will be the night you finally fall in love with me.” The man was trim, well built, but something in the way he carried himself and the exaggerated expense of his costume left Gabriel with a sour taste for the man. Arrogance, the man reeked of it, looking down at you as one would a steak or fancy car.

“I’m sorry Monsieur. I’m afraid I’ve already promised this man my hand for the evening.” Suddenly taking Gabriel’s arm, you were quick to move to his side, smile forced as you regarded the other.

“Oh, I’m sure he won’t mind. Would you, Sir?” The man stated, reaching a hand out for you to take. It was then that Gabriel seemed to wake up.

“Actually, I would.” Putting his hand over yours, he moved you back, putting space between you and the pushy man. “So shove off.” You were surprised by his response, but said nothing as he put himself between you and the annoying man who sought to court you.

Moving you to the dance floor, Gabriel’s brain was in a panic, running over thousands of routes and possible outcomes this could have, not sure where to take this or what was happening as he moved into position to dance with you. He didn’t dance. Even in his days at Overwatch, he had always refused, turning away countless offers in favor of sulking at the bar. What was he doing? But as he looked at your eyes, dazzling with a sort of gravity as they looked up at him compliantly, he felt compelled to keep this going as long as he could. Just a little bit longer.

With ill practiced steps, he began to lead you in time with the music, focus split between your eyes, and not stepping on your feet. It was jerky and lacked finesse, but he managed, doing his best to calm his beating heart.

The two of you swayed in time to the music, not speaking a word as you turned about the dance floor, many envious eyes on you. You were light on your feet, Gabriel noted. Probably well practiced and experienced in this type of world, you seemed to glow before him. He tried to think of something to say, something that would start up a conversation, gain your attention, before you were swept away by another.

“Your voice is beautiful.” He muttered without confidence. You smiled graciously, this sort of compliment very common for you.

“Thank you.” Despite the masses that churned about the two of you, your eyes were only on him, giving Gabriel your undivided attention as those beautiful eyes inspired him with feelings of appreciation and contentment.

“So… you’re a singer?” He asked, not wanting the conversation to lull. You looked at him confused, questioning how someone attending such a party could be clueless as to who you were.

“Yes. Opera.” You stated, sparing him a hesitant, yet sincere smile. You found yourself very at ease with the man. His awkward attempts at tête-à-tête and lack of social graces refreshing, leaving you with the impression of a genuine man.

“Opera? I didn’t think young people were into opera anymore.” His tone was incredulous as he spun you beneath his arm then back again. “Hell, most people my age don’t like it.”

“I take it you are not a fan.” You chuckled, enjoying his honesty amongst the sea of pretense. Despite his mask and costume, that covered every inch of him, you felt the man bare himself more open than anyone around you.

“No. Too boring.” He grumbled, eyes briefly scanning the crowd before returning to you with a start. “I mean- but when you sing, it’s not so boring.” You laughed, heartfelt and sweet as the man attempted to catch himself.

“I’m glad my singing has impressed you so.” The song ended, most of the crowd separating to stumble to new partners, but the two of you never released each other.

“I did sort of commandeer you, so I would like to take this opportunity to formally ask. Will you be my date for the evening? I find you an absolute delight.” You asked, eyes forsaking all others as they remained heavy on the man. The music began again, signaling it was time for him to make a decision.

Tightening his grip on your hand, Gabriel consented to your request as he pulled you closer, making it clear to all the eyes that lingered on you that you were taken for the night. He was ungainly and a bit clumsy as he guided you about the dance floor, but as you smiled up at him, eyes soft and warm, he felt at ease.

“I must say, I love your costume, Monsieur. Tell me, do you read Poe?” Gabriel grinned beneath his mask, charmed by your culture and awareness.

“Mask of the Red Death.” He stated, on the same page as you without needing further explanation.

“So it was planned.” You smiled, teeth flashing pearly and stunning beneath your red lipstick. “It is a delight to meet someone else with a love for the macabre. I must say, I felt something in the air the moment I entered the room. The chill in the atmosphere, the somber tone of the band, the lights, the masks. It is the perfect night for something tragically beautiful to start.” The way you looked at him, the words you spoke, the way you seemed to inch closer to him with every twirl, Gabriel knew exactly what you meant.

There was something about you, something shadowy and forbidden and almost dangerous that drew him to you, craving more as he became lost in your dark enchantment. The shape of your lips, the lilt to your voice, the way you swayed towards him as you danced, you were intoxicating.

“But listen to me go on. I fancy myself a poet I fear. No doubt I should stick to singing. I’m at least good at that.” You chuckled, amused by yourself, only to be surprised when the man laughed along as well.

“I think you’re wonderful.” He stated, causing a shy smile to pull at your lips.

“Well thank you.” You both looked at each other warmly, the world fading away till it was just the two of you, swaying in time to the heavenly music, the mission long since forgotten by the man. 

“May I step in?” A well dressed gentleman stepped forward, extending his hand to you as he flashed a charming smile. The two of you had failed to notice the music had stopped, and people were again switching partners. Gabriel’s hand tightened on yours, a silent snarl curling his lips beneath his mask.

“I am quite content. Thank you.” You stated, eyes briefly regarding the man with disinterest before returning to the man that stood before you. The intruder floundered, surprised by your words before retreating sheepishly back into the crowd. Gabriel smirked beneath the mask. He liked a woman that could handle herself. As the music started again, he lead you further into the dance floor, more confident in his stride.

“I never did ask. What is your name?” Your expression was so sweet, so interested as you studied him, Gabriel almost felt like you could see right through the mask, see the him that hid away beneath this noble falsehood. This gave him pause. He felt compelled to answer you, to tell you his name, to leave that little piece of him with you. But then, would that be wise? There were members of Talon that didn’t even know his name. At the end of the day, this was just some random woman who he would never see again in his life. Then again, you felt like so much more than that.

When he gave no response, you spoke up, easing the situation with your charm.

“Forgive me. I suppose it is rude to ask someone their identity at a masquerade. For now, I suppose I will call you Death.” You smiled at him, head tilted, and Gabriel could not will his eyes to leave your lips. “So, What brings you here Mr. Death? You do not strike me as someone who makes a habit of attending such events.” Forcing himself back to reality, Gabriel met your eyes, releasing a breath he had been holding as your feet entangled about each other in the fast-paced dance.

“I’m actually looking for a friend of mine, General O’Sullivan. You wouldn’t happen to know if he’s even here?” With the swell of the music, he pulled you close, your chests pressed together as he was presented with an excellent view of your cleavage. Never was Gabriel more grateful that his eyes could not be seen through the skull mask. He was struck by the sudden urge to lean down and bite at your supple flesh, nipping and sucking until you were marked as his. But he maintained his composure.

“Monsieur O’Sullivan is no doubt about. Probably shamelessly flirting with woman much too young for him. It’s not like him to miss an event like this. Though I can’t say what his costume is. Most likely a lion or a king. The man boasts an ego as large as his stature. Although I suppose I don’t need to tell you this. Did you fight with him in the war? I am assuming you were a soldier. You strike me as the type. Strong build, commanding presence, a man of few words. Direct and to the point. Just like every soldier I have ever known.” Gabriel was taken aback as you rambled on, not sure when to interject, or if he even wanted to. You were right, he wasn’t much for mincing words. Besides, he rather enjoyed listening to you talk. Even when you weren’t singing, you voice was calming, bringing him a sense of ease and security.

The pleasant moment was interrupted however, as a sly voice rang in his ear.

“So who’s the girl?” Gabriel scowled as Sombra’s voice reached him through the earpiece, spoiling his mood. “You’ve sure been dancing with her a long time. Is Reaper hoping to get lucky tonight?” Eye’s scanning over the room, it didn’t take him long to spot the young trickster. Leaning against a pillar a few levels above him, she smiled down at him mischievously through her goblin mask. He spared her a disdainful glare that went unnoticed through the mask.

“Am I keeping you from something.” You gave him a questioning look, one brow raised as you moved away slightly, putting a little distance between the both of you as you noticed him eyeing the woman on the balcony. Realizing the connotation in your tone, Gabriel was quick to give you his undivided attention.

“No.” He stated flatly, regretting his tone the moment the words left his lips. You gave him a skeptical stare before glancing up at the woman on the balcony.

“Is she the one you came here with? I suppose I never did ask if you were already spoken for this evening.”

“It’s not like that.” He was quick to interject, wanting to derail that train of thought before it swept you away too far. Under the hot lights of the dance floor, amongst the humid crowd of twirling figures, Gabriel could feel himself sweating beneath the heavy folds of fabric, uncomfortable, but not wanting this moment to end.

“Oh, she looks upset.” Sombra chimed in, only adding to the man’s aggravation. “Did I get you into trouble?”

“Monsieur Death. I am rather enjoying your company. But if you are already promised to another, I will not be play-“

“I said it’s not like that.” He regretted the harshness of his tone, frustrated by Sombra’s meddling and the idea of you slipping away. For but a moment, an ill-contented glare flickered in your eyes, face harsh with disdain, clearly displeased by his tone.

Gabriel didn’t know what to say in response, didn’t know how to get things back on track as for the first time since he had taken your hand, an uncomfortable silence gripped the two of you. You both continued to dance, despite the heavy mood that edged its way into the romance that blossomed between you.

“I’ve located O’Sullivan. I’m going to make my move. Standby incase things get dicey.” At the hacker’s words, Gabriel was gripped with a sense of urgency, realizing the time he had with you was running out.

“Look, I’m not exactly good with women. And I don’t spend much of my time trifling with them. So when I say there’s nothing there, I mean it.” Something in his tone, in his body language as he moved closer to you, skull mask looking down at you, an intense spirit resonating from behind it, had you convinced of his honesty. “I don’t normally do things like this.”

“Do what?” You asked, wanting to hear him say it aloud. You knew what he meant, for it was the same thing you were thinking. But as the world eluded you, leaving you breathless and transfixed on the man that led you about the mass of faceless revelers, something in you yearned for the words to be spoken allowed.

‘Fall in love with strangers’ was what Gabriel wanted to say, his heart pounding as a haunting calm overtook him, leaving him lost in a dream like state as he stared into your eyes. It was stupid to say something like that, he didn’t even know your real name, you were too young for him, he was a wanted murder, he could never explain his decomposing body. But in that moment, he wasn’t thinking about any of that. All he was think about was your eyes, your lips, your wit, the way you consumed him, enveloped his every sense, the will in your spirit, your voice.

“STOP HER! STOP THAT WOMAN! SHE HAS MURDERED GENERAL O’SULLIVAN!!” A booming voice rang out over the crowd, silencing the revelers in a brief moment of calm before all hell broke loose.

Sombra could be seen dashing through the crowd, darting through the panicked guests as she made her way to the exit. Amélie and Akande were doing the same, their retreats being more inconspicuous as they bustled out amongst all the fearful guest that swarmed the exits.

“General O’Sullivan?” You murmured, eyeing the woman that dashed past the guards and through the large entry way door before it filled with terrified guests, scurrying like rats from a burning ship. A light went off in your eyes, mouth opening as you turned to look up at the man whose arm had wrapped around you in the bustle. “You!” As Gabriel looked into your eyes, it was clear you had figured it out, made the connection that this had been his reasoning for being here all along.

With a bitter sting in his heart, he slipped his hand off you, taking a step back as he glanced over to the packed exit. But to his surprise, you grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight within your dainty grasp as you pulled him along to weave against the current of people.

“Come with me!” You shouted, wasting no time dragging him through the panicked mass till you two reached an empty hall. Never releasing his hand, you ran as fast as your dress and heels would allow, never looking back at the man in tow as you maneuvered the corridors. “There’s a servant’s exit in the back. With the commotion, the guards will have left it. You can escape there.” Several more turns and sure enough, the two of you found yourself at a small staff door that let out into a dark alley of the old city. “Take this path until you reach the crossroad, right will take you to the outskirts of the city, but left will lead you to the city center.” Holding the door open, your gaze lingered on him with regret and concern. “Be safe, Monsieur Death.” Gripping the silky fabric of his cloak, you pulled yourself up, laying a kiss over the teeth of his skull mask, a mark of red lipstick proof of the deed as you pulled away.

Much to your surprise, a gloved hand snaked into your hair, cupping the back of your head as his other hand reached up to slip the mask up just enough to expose his mouth. His lips were at yours before you could register what he was doing, kissing you deeply as his passion overtook you, sucking the very breath from your lungs as his arms enveloped you. His lips were cold, but impossibly soft.

The contact lasted but a moment, yet it felt like a small eternity shared solely between the two of you. When finally he pulled away, breathless with the thrill of his courage, a satisfied grin flashed bright before being again concealed by the mask.

“My name is Gabriel.” He stated boldly, without hesitation or regret.

“Like the angel.” You replied, still beside yourself with the excitement that had set your heart aflutter.

“Yeah.” He chuckled breathily. “Like the angel.” As he turned to take his leave, darting off into the shadows of the city, a romantic wonder overtook you.

“I’ll be at the Paris Opera in December. Will I see you there?” You called out, giving the man pause as he glanced over his shoulder with a grin.

“We will dance again.” With that, he was off into the night, fading into the darkness of the allies and out of sight.


End file.
